school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Usopp
Usopp (ウソップ, Usoppu), aka King of Snipers Usopp (狙撃の王ウソップ, Sogeki no Ō Usoppu) was born in Syrup Village. He is the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates and former Captain of the Usopp Pirates. When Usopp was first introduced, he was often (comically) labeled as the "Liar" of the Straw Hat Pirates, due to the "Uso" (うそ) in his name meaning "lie" or "falsehood". He was first mentioned by Yasopp. He is the fourth member of the crew, the third to join, and, including Nami, also the third to rejoin, doing so at the end of the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. He is known with a bounty of 30,000,000 berries on his head by his alias and alter-ego "Sogeking" (そげキング, Sogekingu). Personality Since first introduced, Usopp has been cowardly, known to constantly lie and enjoys telling tall tales to both friends and strangers alike. He is generally seen as the comic relief of the Straw Hats as well as the weakest member of the crew. Despite his cowardly disposition, he is unselfish, compassionate, and strives to become a great pirate as well as better himself. He also works hard to keep the crew safe and help his fellow crew members accomplish their own dreams as well as his own. Usopp is one of the more sentimental Straw Hat Pirates, and cries or loses his temper in moments of emotional stress. At the start of the series, Usopp was an easily frightened, anxious, insecure, compulsive liar. Unlike Nami (whose cowardice is linked to just wanting to stay alive), Usopp's cowardice was the result of his fear and insecurity, especially when faced with uncertainty. Usopp is able to put aside his fear during more desperate times: despite being afraid, he faces those fears for the sake of his friends and people he barely knows. Appearance Usopp is a slim tan-skinned teenager with medium-length black woolly hair, prominent lips and a long nose, which is apparently an allusion to Pinocchio (a wooden boy from a story of the same name who possessed a nose that would stretch after he lied). Usopp inherited his famous nose from his mother, while the rest of his face closely resembles his father's. Pre-Timeskip Like the rest of the males of the crew he wore one outfit for the majority of the series before wearing different clothing by the end of the Paradise. Usopp usually wore an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, along with special sniper goggles (he also has a pair of clear rectangular goggles that he sometimes wears in situations where he does not have his sniper goggles, like when he first met the Straw Hat Pirates or when his sniper goggles were stolen by Mr. 2), brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath, and olive green boots. He also carries with him a yellow satchel, which he stores all his tools and gadgets in. Post-Timeskip After the two year timeskip, Usopp has become much more muscular than before and has grown his hair out. He has become "manlier" and is slightly taller than before. Usopp now has a new pair of goggles around his neck (his sniper goggles weren't shown) and has some headphones or ear protectors on. He also now has a little goatee along with a new white suncap he wears on his head. He also has a new pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a new pair of olive-green boots. His trademark yellow satchel has been replaced with a red one, but he still has his blue and white striped wrist band on his left arm. Road to Omniverse In Road to the Omniverse, Usopp wears an outfit that combines 3 of his main outfits together: his Pre-Timeskip outfit, his Sabaody Archipelago outfit, and his Post-Timeskip outfit. On his head, he wears his orange sniper goggles with red lenses, which rest on a teal hat with yellow flowers, which is the same shape as the Post-Timeskip hat, and the same color scheme as his shorts from Sabaody Archipelago. He keeps the brown overalls, white sash, and blue and white striped armband from his Pre-Timeskip outfit, but underneath the overalls, he wears a yellow t-shirt in the same design as the yellow pants he wore after the timeskip. His red statchel is worn the same way Diego wears his Rescue Pack. On his feet, he wears a bronze pair of boots with silver soles and straps. Virtual Paradise In Virtual Paradise, Usopp wears a turquoise bandana with red sniper goggles, which are covering his eyes, a short-sleeved lime green open dress shirt over his brown overalls, his blue and white striped armband, and green and black shoes. Heroes United In the flashback featured in "What's Changed in Westwood? Battle of the Rivaling Islands!", Usopp was seen wearing a gold medieval helmet with his orange goggles attached to them, a white tank-top paired with a sleeveless, light brown denim jacket, light brown cargo pants with a black belt and pouches, and his red satchel. He wears a black studded armband on his right wrist, and his blue and white striped armband on his left wrist. On his feet, he wears darker brown combat boots. During the Akatsuki Revival Arc, Usopp wore a torn-up, light brown cape over a navy blue sleeveless jumpsuit with a red sash and a white X-shaped bandage on the left leg, long black gloves with gray borders, brown shinobi sandals with light brown striped on the ankles, and a navy blue forehead protector instead of a hat. During the Cipher's Law Arc, Usopp wore a dark green sunhat with his orange headphones, a turquoise sort-sleeved hoodie with orange laces and cuffs, military green overalls with silver buttons and a red sash, the same blue and white striped armband and red satchel, and a pair of dark-gray boots. On Easter, Usopp wore a round white bunny hat, a pink tank-top underneath a pair of light blue overalls, and gold boots. During the Post-Cipher's Law Arc, Usopp wore a red backwards cap, a black short-sleeved jacket with red trim and a white skull on it, black cargo pants with 4 pockets and red trim, and black and red boots. During the Let's Go, Baldi! Arc, Usopp wore a red and white baseball cap with a red Pokeball logo on it, a red and white short-sleeved jacket with a black unsershirt, blue knee-length pants with light blue diagonal lines on them, and black boots with white soles, blue laces, and yellow stripes. He also keeps his headphones, goggles, and armband from his primary outfit, but his satchel is black and white with a brown strap and a blue and white Pokeball on it. During the Race Against Time Arc, Usopp wears a neon green bandana with his old sniper goggles attatched to it, a black jacket with a green hood, sleeves, and trim, and a white circle with a black 10 on the top left corner of the jacket. Underneath, he wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a black stripe in the middle, which is very similar to Ben's original shirt. He also wears green cargo pants, black and white boots, and a neon green satchel. During the Revolution Arc, which is the final Story Arc of Heroes United, Usopp wears 3 different outfits. * During the Preparation stage, he wore a gray short-sleeved hoodie with teal laces. There is a black X-shaped marking in the center, and each section is filled in with a different shade of gray, with a teal ¼-length-sleeved undershirt with black cuffs. He also wore teal pants with black cuffs, black converse-style boots, and a dark gray satchel with a teal strap. On his head, he wore a teal sunhat that is similar to the one he wore in Road to the Omniverse, but it has a gray floral pattern on it, but his goggles remain attached to it. * During the Countdown, Usopp wore a green short-sleeved hoodie, red cargo pants, lavender open-toed sandals, and a red and green backwards cap. * During the Battle, he wore the standard Park-Infantry clothing, consisting of a green long-sleeved shirt with a pale-blue flak jacket, green pants, black sandals, and the same shades from Track Banquet. Dog-Daze In the Dog-Daze of Summer series, Usopp’s primary outfit consists of a green bucket hat with dark green spots all over it, as well as his orange goggles attached to it, a brown t-shirt with a red collar over a long-sleeved, yellow collared shirt with rolled up sleeves, turquoise overalls with an orange sash, light brown boots, and the same blue and white striped armband and red statachel from his Post-Timeskip outfit. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, Usopp wears a blue beanie, a brown jacket with two large pockets at the bottom, a blue scarf, olive-green cargo pants with four pockets, and black knee-length boots. At the end of "Critters", he removes his jacket, revealing that his pants are actually connected to an olive-green jumpsuit, with the top part having short-sleeves, chest pockets, and a silver zipper. He keeps his armband, satchel, and goggles from his Post-Timeskip outfit. Other Outfits * Usopp's swimwear in Animas Extravaganza and the Summer Era consists of a green, yellow, lime, and white striped sleevelesss jumpsuit with short legs and the letters "K" and "Y" written on it in brown, as well as a pair of swimming goggles and a pale-yellow bandana. * In the "We Can" Opening and Heroes United, Usopp wore orange trunks with a black pattern at the bottom for swimwear. He also wore a green, blue, orange, and red striped bandana. * During Track Banquet, Usopp wore a dark green long-sleeved dress shirt with a white striped tie, brown trousers held up by black suspenders, black shoes, and a pair of green shades. * In Dog-Daze, he wore brown trunks. Biography Animas Extravaganza Usopp and the Straw Hats were sailing through the ocean, when they were suddenly attacked by the marines. They captured Robin, Franky, and Brook, leaving Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Nami, and Sanji remaining. A big wave came and hit the group of six. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper find themselves in a snow-covered town known as South Park. After saving Kenny's life with Chopper's medical skills, Cartman decides to let the trio stay at his house temporarily. During their stay in South Park, the group of 3, along with Cartman and his friends, just simply relaxed in Cartman's room, watching YouTube or playing games, similar to what Alex, Mordecai, and Rigby do at home. Eventually, they meet Willy, who takes the group of 3 head to Milford, where they reunite with Nami, Zoro, and Sanji. They have been spending the holidays with the Connellys before parting ways. Road to Omniverse Usopp had his memory erased by Eon and was sent to an alternate timeline where he, along with the rest of the crew, had never joined Luffy's crew, and instead joined the marines. Luffy and his group visit said timeline and recover his memory by showing him a YouTube video they watched together when under the care of Eric Cartman. After recovering the other crew-members' memories, they all escape while battling with Tord. Upon escaping, Usopp helps the gang take down Eon before parting ways. Heroes United The crew is approaching a pair of rivaling Islands named Dattco and Wyndham, who make those who pass them choose an Island to stay on temporarily, or be killed on sight. They have to choose an island before it’s too late. Unfortunately, the crew is disagreeing over the matter Usopp, along with Zoro and Brook wants to go to Dattco, while Sanji, Chopper, and Franky wants to go to Wyndham. As they approach the islands, Luffy makes his decision. If he chose Dattco, Usopp will be happy with his decision. If he chose Wyndham, Usopp will despise Luffy and call him a traitor. Usopps to the island he chose, along with the other crew members. He later appears in a couple flashbacks of HU008 and HU019. He has spent the entirety of Season 44 in Dattco, before being rescued by Luffy and his group and making amends with the other crew members the following season. He has been helping the gang rescue their other friends and going on adventures with them ever since. After spending the summer with the Connellys, Usopp, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, Usopp made a flashback appearance in the episode "Maleficent: The Enemy Within". He later made his first physical appearance in the Season 51 episode "Critters", where he visits the Connellys for the weekend, and later helps Randy and the South Park boys rescue Sharon and Shelley from the hands of the Woodland Critters. Gallery Usopp2-0.png Usopp-2.png Omniverse Usopp.png Usopp_HU1.png Ship_Usopp.png Usopp_CL.png Usopp_Easter.png Usopp_PCL.png Usopp_LGB.png Usopp_RAT.png Usopp_RP.png Usopp_RC.png Usopp_DD.png Usopp_SY.png